Random Story that has nothing to do with anything
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: Pein walks in on Itachi and Kisame. Awkward...


...Random story  
"I don't mean to interupt,"Pein said, walking into Itachi's room. "YES YOU DO!" Itachi and Kisame both yelled, after all, Kisame was shirtless, on top of Itachi, who was also shirtless, pinning him down. "We were just getting to the good part!" Itachi said. "Aaah! TMI! TMI!" Pein yelled, covering his eyes. "Next time, please knock." Kisame said, gettingm off of Itachi, after all, it was useless, now that Pain was in here. "Sorry about that. That was awkward." "Hey, you were the one barged in here randomly..." Itachi mumbled, upset that his sexytime was ruined. All of a sudden, Tobi walked in with a clipboard. "Hey guys, I need your opinion on-WHOA THREESOME!" Tobi said when he saw the three of them sitting on the bed facing each other. "Tobi, .close." Kisame said. "You dumbass." Pain said. "How the hell do you even mistake us for a threesome?" Itachi asked. "Well... you two are half naked and-" "How do you even know what a threesome IS?" Pain interupted. "FYI, I'm straight!" "One less hot body wasted on homos!" Kisame half-sung half-mumbled. "Shut up or no sex this week." Itachi said, hitting the shark upside his head. "So, you guys ARE gay?" Tobi asked. "Define 'gay.'" Itachi ordered. "Um, happy?" Tobi guessed. "Yes, we're incredibly happy." Pain grunted. "They are. I'm not part of their 'happiness', though." "Why are you sad?" Tobi asked. "I never said that" Pain said. "You just said that you aren't happy." Tobi replied. "Listen, Tobi. The gay we are talking about doesn't mean 'happy.' It means I like other guys." Itachi sighed. "Oooh!" Tobi gasped. "Leader-sama, are you GAY?" "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, TOBI! NO! I'm NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!" "What's 'homosexual'?" Tobi asked. "It means 'gay'." Kisame replied. "You're not happy?" "Tobi, it means I don't like guys like 'THAT' I'm plenty happy. You though, Tobi have something like Altzimer or whatever." "What's 'Altzimer?" "You know what?" Pain said. "I-I just give up. This is stupid." Tobi cocked his head. "What's stupid?" He asked. "Tobi, you should just get out now. I need to talk to these two personally." Pain said, facepalming from a headache. So, yeah, Tobi left. "I lied." Pain said with a smirk. "I'm gay." Itachi and Kisame tackled him. "You better not be!" They yelled. "Hahaha! I was joking! You guys are so serious!" He yelled, trying to squirm out from under them. "I don't know what to believe anymore!" Itachi yelled at him. "Pain! Don't say that unless you really are!" Kisame ordered. "Don't hurt meee~!" Pain yelled, they were still on top of him. Deidara then walked in. "What's all that noise, un?" He yelled. Dei's eyes suddenly went wide because Itachi slipped and kissed Pain, both were on top of him. "FHDHFDHFHDHDJDJISKSLJFDSJXFJI!" Itachi yelled, holding his mouth while he ran out of the room. "Oh. my. god. what the hell just happened, un?" Deidara asked. "That's what I wanna know." Kisame said, staring at Pain, who was sticking his head out he window, probably hurling. "I'VE BEEN POISONED!" He screamed. Eventually, Pain was able to bring himself back to earth. "Well, if that wasn't the highlight of my week..." Pain mumbled under his breath. "It was not as bad as it looked from what you saw!" Kisame tried to explain. "We were just being silly and messing around!" "I'm not going for it, un." Deidara said stubbornly. "I saw what I saw and Itachi kissed Leader-sama. I saw it with my own eyes!" Kisame sighed, realizing there was no way to get Itachi out of this deep shit. "Okay," Kisame said. "Yeah... I'm just going to eat a bar of soap now..." Pain mumbled. "Yeah, you go do that!" Kisame waved in his general direction. Itachi soon ventured back into his room. "Why is Leader-sama eating the soap?" He asked. "I'm sooo not answering that..." Kisame sighed. "Okay, then. Why is Dei in here?" "Hi, Itachi! How're your lips, un?" Deidara asked sarcasically. "Itachi covered his mouth. "YOU SAW IT?" He shriked. "Nnnoooo~" Deidara said in a low, kind-of retarded voice. "What the hell do you think? I saw it clear as daylight, un!" Itachi blushed. Kisame whacked Deidara upside the head with a mallet...mentally. thank god. That wouldn't of been really good, now wouldn't of it? Imagine it...blood everywhere...ewww. oh, anyways. The story, yeah. I did not just get sidetracked there. "Okay, so what did you see, exactly?" Itachi asked. "You kiss Leader-sama, un." He said. "Awkward..." Kisame said to break the silence that had been created. "It's either...you guys put on a shirt or I take mine off, which is it, un?" Deidara then said. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say?" "I-I really-I really dunno...!" Deidara said, realizing how stupid he souned. "Yeah, you're kinda dumb." Kisame said. "WHO CALLED MY SENPAI DUMB?" Tobi yelled, bursting into the room. "I did!" Kisame said, raising his hand. "Okay, then." Tobi said, holding his fist in his other hand, obviously a 'little' angry that his senpai was referred to as 'dumb'. "It's okay, Tobi, un. He didn't mean it..." Deidara said. "Uh, yeah I did." Kisame replied. "Shut up, un!" Deidara yelled at him. "You're not helping, un!" "I wasn't planning on!" Kisame said, a little over-optimistic!" "Um, guys, I haven't got a word in this story since Deidara was being sarcastic..." Itachi said. "Well, you could of spoke up earlier, love." Kisame said. "Uhm... are you guys doing the 'gay' thing again?" Tobi asked. "No, but how about I break your nose?" Itachi asked. "While I'm kissing Kisame. Now that would be gay." "Aaah. Sarcasm, un." Deidara said. "Uh, Deidara, I don't mean to sink your boat, but he's 100% serious." Kisame said. "Oh..." the blonde replied. So, that's what Itachi did. Kisame was wandering in circles, drunken with love. At least Itachi didn't quite break Tobi's nose. That ridiculous lollypop mask got in the way. Pain then walked in. "Ugh... don't eat the mint-scented soap. It isn't very minty and I don't feel good..."me moaned and sat down on the bed. "Dur dah dur!" Kisame durred. "I learned my lesson." Pain said. "Or did you?" Itachi questioned. "Dun dun duuun!" Tobi managed to get out, despite his bloody nose. "Uhm... Itachi?" "Yeah, Kisa-chan?" "Why are we half-naked?" "That's a very good question, un..." Deidara said.

That day ended being the last time Tobi leaned about homosexuality.

The end… -_-


End file.
